phbsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Wanderer
The arcanist known as the Wanderer is the planet Earth's First Magician, it's most powerful wizard and oldest protector. Though Prima has been dubbed the "First Superhero", the Wanderer has been defending mankind for millenia. Description The Wanderer is a wizened looking man with dark, twinkling eyes, ebony skin and tight curly grey hair on his head and chin. Biography Even the man himself is not entirely sure where he began, he has lost and regained his mind so many times over the the course of his life, that his own history is more than a little fuzzy. Millenia ago, the Wanderer was a great warrior, defending humanity against threats from the Otherworld, but as the centuries wore on, he realised that he was losing his war as more and more threats escaped his grasp. Eventually, he decided that the only way to preserve mankind would be to seal the Otherworld away. It was a quest that took him more than a millenium, and as he stood atop the mighty rock of Uluru and cast his last great spell of sealing, the Wanderer felt the last drop of magic slip out of the world. Humanity's first and greatest magician would also be its last, and while the old arcanist had completed his quest, he had sacrificed his talent to do so. For the next several centuries the Wanderer lived up to his name, criss-crossing the globe in various states of madness, suddenly without purpose, and powerless without his magic. By the dawn of the 20th century, he had just about convinced himself that all his memories were just figments of his imagination, the ruins of a broken psyche. Calling himself Jacob Reynard (a name pulled from one of his old memories) he had settled in Canada, administrating a library and founding a small family. Then the clock struck 1934 and everything changed. Prima's arrival changed the world in so many ways, not the least of which was the shattering of the Wanderer's Seals. Jacob Reynard felt the magic rush back into the world, back into him, and knew in an instant that all his fevered memories were real. Magic had returned, and with it all the threats of the Otherworld and the Wanderer would return to face them. Powers, skills and equipment Before sealing the Otherworld, the Wanderer was the greatest magician that had ever lived, but when his powers returned in 1934 they did so at a fraction of their former potential, he was still the most powerful human arcanist alive, but he was a shadow of his former self. Over the years the Wanderer has laboured to reacquire his old skills and while his abilities are a match for any other modern superheroes, he does not yet have the power to seal off the Otherworld, as he did so many centuries ago. As a magician, there are few limits to what the Wanderer can do with his powers, given enough preparation. His usual repertoire includes flight, magic shielding and blasts of mystic energy, but he is more than capable of teleportation, invisibility, scrying, illusion, shapeshifting. Simply put, he is one of the most powerful superhumans alive.